Naruto The Juubi In High School DXD
by MURY NO KAMI
Summary: dia yang terakhir dari rasnya,yang menjadi abadi karena menyerap inti cakra juubi,kini dia menjadi exsistensi juubi itu sendiri,karena kesalahan jutsunya dia pindah ke dimensi yang di huni makhluk supranatural
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua,bertemu dengan saya sebagai author baru. Yang membawakan ff yang ber judul : Naruto The Juubi In DXD. Oke tanpa ada basa basi lagi,langsung baca aja XD...

Rated : M

Disclaimer : naruto & high school dxd bukan punya saya

Summary : dia yang terakhir dari rasnya,yang menjadi abadi karena menyerap inti cakra juubi,kini dia menjadi exsistensi juubi itu sendiri,karena kesalahan jutsunya dia pindah ke dimensi yang di huni makhluk supranatural,

Chapter 1

Tepat di tanah yang dulunya subur,kini telah menjadi tandus,banyak darah di mana-mana. Terlihatlah sesosok manusia berumur sekitar 17 tahun berambut pirang dengan pakaian compang camping sedang berdiri kokoh di antara tumpukan mayat.

Naruto POV

"Apakah ini yang namanya perdamaian...?" naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan memandang hamparan tanah yang telah berwarna merah karena darah manusia yang berperang untuk ,

kenapa kedamaian ini hanya bisa

dinikmati olehnya sendiri. Hanya

tinggal dirinya yang hidup didunia ini,

mana ada kedamaian yang seperti

itu ?

Semua telah mati...

Semuanya telah meninggalkan

dirinya sendirian didunia ini.

Naruto POV off

"Hahaha . . . " Suara tawa

menggelegar dari Uchiha Madara.

"Aku sudah membunuh semua orang

kecuali dirimu, kau pernah berkata

akan melindungi teman-teman dan

orang-orang yang berharga bagimu

ternyata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

untuk bisa melindungi mereka... "

Senyum menyeringai melihat lawan

yang kini berada dihadapannya.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya,

seakan kini ia sedang mengamati apa

yang berada dibawah kakinya.

Seakan menyesali karna ia merasa

sangat lemah untuk melindungi

semuanya.

Bagaimana tidak...

Didepan matanya sendiri Naruto

melihat teman-temannya dan para

shinobi yang lain dibantai dengan

sadis. Teman-temannya dari rookie

11, kelima kage, Obito, Kakashi, dan

para shinobi aliansi dari kelima

Negara, semuanya sudah mati

dibabat habis oleh Madara.

Bahkan, para Hokage yang

dibangkitkan dengan Jutsu Edo

Tensei Orochimarupun bukan lawan

dari Madara dan telah di segel

kembali olehnya.

Naruto POV

Aku telah gagal melindungi

semuanya, aku telah gagal

mememenuhi harapan mereka

semua, sekarang mereka semua

telah mati. Ini semua salahku . . . ini

semua salahku . . . . Jika saja aku

lebih kuat dan ,mampu untuk

melindungi mereka semua pasti kini

mereka saat ini masih hidup.

Tidak

Peperangan ini masih belum selesai,

teman-teman dan yang lainnya telah

mengorbankan nyawa mereka...

mereka masih berharap agar aku

bisa mengalahkan Madara dan

mengakhiri perang ini. Aku tidak

boleh menyerah, aku harus bisa

mengalahkannya.

Demi Perdamaian

Yah ini semua demi perdamaian.

Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Kakashi-nii,

Obito-nii, Sasuke, Sakura, Nagato-nii,

Jiraiya-sensei, teman-teman dan

semuanya telah mempercayakan

semuanya padaku.

Aku harus memenuhi harapan

mereka

Itu harus

Dengan sharinggan tahap akhir sasuke serta ingatan

tentang ninjutsu dan fuinjutsu yang

sebelumnya ditransferkan oleh Tou-

san dan juga yang lainnya, aku pasti

bisa mengalahkan Madara.

Naruto POV off

Sebuah pusaran chakra mulai

terbentuk di tangan kanan Naruto,

pusaran itu semakin membesar dan

semakin membesar hingga melebihi

ukuran tubuh Naruto yang disertai

pusaran angin yang membentuk

seperti sebuah shuriken raksasa.

"Apa kau bisa menahannya

Madara ?... "Futton: Rasen Shuriken .. " Setelah

meneriakan nama jutsunya,

Narutopun melemparkannya kearah

Madara berada.

"Percuma saja bocah, dengan mata

ini aku bisa menyerap apapun... dan

seranganmu akan sia-sia" Madara

merentangkan kedua tangannya

bersiap untuk menyerap jutsu milik

Naruto.

Namun, persepsi Madara ternyata

salah

"Amaterasu"

Sebuah ucapan pelan terlontar dari

mulut Naruto, sehingga Naruto

menambahkan api Amaterasu

kedalam jutsunya tersebut.

"A-apa ?... " Kaget Madara, namun

setelahnya ia menyeringai "... Namun

itu tetap saja percuma !"

Tiba – tiba Naruto muncul tepat di

belakang Madara. Ia menggunakan

jutsu hiraishin yang ia peroleh dari

ingatan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

Melalui Fuin yang sebelumnya telah

ditinggalakan oleh Minato pada

tubuh Madara. Naruto kini sedang

melakukan sebuah handseal rumit.

"Aku sengaja melakukan itu semua,

aku hanya ingin kau sibuk menyerap

hutsuku sehingga aku bisa...

... "Fuinjutsu : Takami fuin"

Tiba – tiba dari perut Madara

muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna

hitam, kemudian dari lingkaran

tersebut keluar chakra juubi dalam

jumlah yang sangat banyak, seakan

– akan tertarik dan masuk kedalam

tubuh Naruto.

Setelah chakra juubi tertarik

seluruhnya kedalam tubuh Naruto,

kini dengan jutsu tersebut naruto berhasil menarik semua inti cakra juubi dan berhasil menjadi exsistensi juubi itu sendir, mata naruto pun jadi Rinne-Sharinggan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Madara ?

Walaupun kesadarannya diambang

batas namun ia masih hidup dan

masih tetap berdiri. Mungkin

dikarenakan daya tahan tubuhnya

yang meningkat setelah

menggabungkan darah Uchiha dan

sel Senju dalam tubuhnya.

"Ku-kurang ajar, bocah sialan, akan

kubalas kau ! beraninya kau

mengambil inti juubi dari tubuhku, aku

masih memiliki Rinnegan, Dengan

mata ini aku akan mengambil Juubi

kembali dan segera aku akan

membunuhmu hahaha" Amarah

Madara kian memuncak.

*Amaterasu

Api hitam tiba–tiba muncul di kedua

mata Madara dan membakar mata

Rinnegannya. Kemudian api tersebut

semakin menyebat dan membesar

hingga membakar seluruh tubuh

Madara hingga iapun mati dengan

tubuh yang kini menjadi arang.

"Hah . . . hah . . . hah . . ." suara

Naruto yang tampak kelelahan.

"Minna, hah.. hah.. aku berhasil"

Flashback OF

Mengingat itu semua naruto menjafi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua pasukan aliansi.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus kuat,aku akan kembali ke masa lalu agar bisa merubah semuanya." setelah berbicara seperti itu naruto pun merapal handseal.

"Jikkukan Ninjutsu" dengan berucap seperti itu naruto pun terhisap oleh lubang hitam.

TBC

Yosh akhirnya chapter 1 selesai, jika ada kesalahan mohon maag dan bagaimana lanjut apa tidak, jika lanjut mohon

REVIEW-nya yaa XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yo semua,bertemu lagi dengan author baru yang tavannya kaya kevin julio #plak XD. Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung baca aja.

Disclaimer : naruto dan high school dxd bukan punya saya

Rated : M

Pair : nanti nyusul

Summary : dia yang terakhir dari rasnya,yang menjadi abadi karena menyerap inti cakra juubi,kini dia menjadi exsistensi juubi itu sendiri,karena kesalahan jutsunya dia pindah ke dimensi yang di huni makhluk supranatural,

Chapter 2

Di sebuah ruang hampa, terdapat seekor naga merah yang besar sedang asik berenang di dalam ruang hampa itu. Lalu di atas kepala naga itu tercipta sebuah lubang hitam yang memunculkan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian compang camping tak layak pakai. Manusia itu pun mendarat di atas moncong hidung dari naga tersebut. Naga merah tersebut atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Great Red, itu marah karena acara santainya terusik oleh seorang manusia yang sangat di kenal dengan na Uzumaki Naruto si ninja penuh kejutan nomer 1 dari dunia Sinobi.

"Ugh, di mana ini?" tanya naruto pada disi sendiri yang belum mengetahui kalau dia ada di atas seekor naga yang sedang marah. Dia pun di kejutkan oleh suara berat yang memanggilnya.

 **[Grooarrr, hei bocah mau apa kau ke sini?]** tanya Great Red yang penasaran dengan aura dan kekuatan bocah itu

"Si-siapa itu?, ja-jangan jangan ha-hantu hiii, ma-maaf tuan hantu aku ke sini nggak ngapa ngapain kok."ucap naruto

 **[Grrr, aku bukan hantu bocah.]** ucap Great Red tak terima dirinya di samakan dengan sesosok makhluk tanpa tubuh yang melayang bebas yang sering di sebut dengan hantu.

"La-lalu k-kau siapa, tu-tunjukan dirimu!" ucap naruto dengan takut takut dan masih belum sadar jika yang tengah berbicara denganya adalah seekor naga penjaga celah dimensi.

 **[Grrr, aku di belakang mu bocah dan siapa kau bocah]** ucap Great Red yang masih tak terima. "Kau, siapa kau dan di mana ini?" tanya balik naruto. Great Red pun sweatdrop karena perubahan emosi bocah itu, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. **[Groarrr, Jangan bertanya balik bocah]** sembur Great Red kesal. "Baiklah, namaku Uzumaki naruto, lalu siapa kau dan di mana ini" ucap naruto pada naga itu. **[Kau tidak takut padaku bocah]** tanya Great Red. "Kheh, buat apa aku takut padamu? Aku bahkan pernah tertelan seekor ular yang sebesar rumah, di bunuh seekor naga dan mengalahkan monster dengan kekuatannya yang setara bahkan kekuatannya jauh denganmu, dan aku telah menyerapnya hingga aku telah menjadi exsistensi monster itu sendiri. Jadi buat apa aku takut padamu." ucap naruto remeh. **[Grrr, enyahlah kau bocah]** ucap Great Red marah dan tak terima dirinya di remehkan seorang bocah. Great Red pun menjentikkan jarinya ke arah naruto. Naruto yang tak fokus akhirnya terkena jari great red dan terlempar dengan cukup jauh.

Setelah cukup jauh, great red lalu mengumpulkan energi merah yang di padatkan di depan mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berubah ke mode rikkudounya yang seperti madara, yang berbeda hanyalah rambutnya saja yang pendek seperti saat memakai mode bijuu. Lalu Great Red meneriakkan jurusnya dan energi itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah naruto.

 **[Dragon shot]**

Naruto yang melihat itu pun tak tinggal diam, dengan mata Rinne-Sharinggan yang aktif di kedua matanya. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya di depan dadanya, lalu dia meneriakkan jutsunya.

 **[Shinra Tensei].**

 _ **Buummm**_

Setelah meneriakkan jutsunya, munculah sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata yang mementalkan jurus dari great red. Great red ya g melihat jurusnya mudah di patahkan oleh bocah itu pun geram, dia pun membuat bola energi seperti tadi, tapi lebih besar dari yang tadi.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

Naruto yang melihat laser yang melesat seperti tadi tapi lebih besar, dia langsung menggerakkan godoudamanya hingga menjadi perisai lingkaran untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Laser tadi pun masih melesat dengan cepat hingga akhirnya bertubrukan dengan perisainya naruto

 _ **DDUUUAARRRRRR**_

Ledakan besar pun terjadi dan naruto yang sebagai pusatnya. Asap mengepul menghilangkan pandangan mata, mata great red menyipit ingin melihat bocah tadi masih hidup atau tidak. Setelah beberapa great red mendengar suara samar samar.

Di dalam kepulan asap naruto membuat salah saat mata great red pun melebar, karena melihat energi asing yang berbentuk shuriken melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya dan sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Great red yang tak sempat menghindar hanya bisa pasrah menanti serangan bocah itu.

 _ **DDUUAARRR**_

Terciptalah sebuah kubah seperti jarum jarum kecil berbentuk lingkaran berwarna biru. Great red yang terkena hanya bisa meraumg karena serangan itu menyerang sel selnya. Sementara itu naruto hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena serangannya mengenai great red dengan telak.

Setelah serangannya mereda great red yang ingin membalas harus di hentikan karena mendengar bocah itu berbicara. **[Grroaarrr sialan kau, terima ini bocah]** ucap great red murka. "Bisa kita hentikan perdebatan kecil ini aku sudah lelah, aku cuma ingin bertanya." ucap naruto santai dan menghilangkan mode rikkudounya. Great red yang mendengar itu pun menghilangkan jurusnya. **[Mau tanya apa kau bocah]** ucap great red percaya. "Baiklah kita awali pembicaraan ini dengan perkenalan yang benar. Namaku Uzumaki naruto shinobi penuh kejutan nomor 1 dari _**Elemental Nation.**_ Dan pertanyaanku ini di mana dan siapa kau?" tanya naruto. **[Kau shinobi, ku pikir sinobi tidak ada, namaku Great Red dan kita di perbatasan dimensi]** ucap Great Red. "Siniobi memang ada, jadi aku belum ke masa lalu ya." gumam naruto dengan pandangan kosong, tapi masih di dengar Great Red. Sedangkan Great Red yang melihat pandangan kosong dari naruto pun bertanya. **[Mau apa kau ke masa lalu bocah]** tanya Great Red penasaran. "Sebenarnya semua sinobi di duniaku sudah punah, karena seseorang yang menginginkan perdamaian dengan jalan yang tidak benar. Aku ingin merubah masa lalu, maka dari itu aku ingin pergi ke masa lalu. Apakah kau bisa membawaku ke masa lalu?" tanya naruto pada Great Red. **[Maaf aku tidak bisa bocah, jikalau aku bisa aku juga tidak mau, karena presentase keberhasilannya hanya 6%. Bisa jadi kau terkirim ke dimensi lainnya]** ucap great red. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Great red yang melihat itu hanya menatap bocah itu menundukkan kepalanya hanya bisa mendesah malas.

Naruto POV

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi kenapa kegagalan harus datang padaku, maafkan aku semua aku tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu dimensi kita. Apakah aku harus berhenti sampai di sini, Aku bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Naruto POV off

Great red yang melihat bocah itu masih merenung dengan pemikirannya akhirnya berbicara. **[Hei bocah bagaimana kalau kau ku beri tugas mendamaikan sebuah dimensi]** tanya great red. "Dimensi seperti apa?" tanya naruto balik. **[Dimensi yang juga di huni oleh makhluk supranatural seperti iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh]** ucap great red. "Tunggu, apa itu malaikat jatuh?" tanya penasaran naruto. **[Malaikat jatuh adalah malaikat yang dulunya menerima perintah Tuhan, karena mereka membangkang perintah Tuhan akhirnya mareka jatuh dan sayap mereka jadi hitam lalu di usir oleh Tuhan dari surga. Mereka pergi ke neraka dan mendirikan pemerintahan di sana. Para iblis yang mendengar para malaikat jatuh mendirikan pemerintahan di wilayah mereka menjadi murka, ddan berniat mengusir mereka para malaikat jatuh dari wilatah mereka. Akhirnya mereka berperang untuk merebutkan wilayah di dunia bawah. Tuhan yang tahu hal itu langsung menyuryh para malaikat untuk menghentikan perang itu, tapi bukan menhentikan perang mereka malah terlibat dalam perang panas tersebut. Karena perang semakin memanas akhirnya Tuhan turun untuk menghentikan perang, di tambah dengan** _ **two heavenly dragon sekiryuutei dan hakuryuukou**_ **perang semakin panas. Akhir dari perang tersebut merugikan ke tiga belah pihak, iblis dengan kehilangan empat pemimpinnya, malaikat jatuh yang jumlahnya berkurang 3/4 dan kematian gubernur pertamanya, sedangkan di pihak malaikat mereka kematian Tuhan mereka. Tapi sebelum Tuhan meninggal Dia sempat menyegel 2 naga yang sedang mengamuk di medan perang tadi menjadi artefak sacret gear]** jelas great red panjang lebar. Sedangkan naruto menganga tak percaya kalau Tuhan bisa mati. "Tunggu Tuhan mati, mana mungkin Dia bisa mati sedangkan Dia sendiri adalah pencipta kita. Aku tidak percaya, kalau Dia sudah mati ya kita juga mati." ucap naruto masih tak percaya jika Tuhan bisa mati. **[Memang begitulah kenyataannya bocah, bagaimana bocah apa kau menerima misiku]** tanya great red. "Baiklah kalau misi ini menyangkut perdamaian, akan aku terima. Karena aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan mendamaikan dimensi yang kau sebut tadi." ucap naruto menerima misi dari great red. **[Baiklah bocah, siapkan dirimu akuakan membuka portalnya]** ucap great red. Setelah mengucapkan itu great red pun membuka portalnya dengan merobek celah dimensi dengan cakarnya. **[Sudah bocah, pergilah jalankan misimu sebaik baiknya dan hati hati di sana]** ucap great red. "Baiklah aku pergi dan aku tidak mungkin mati sebelum misiku berhasil, lagi pula aku abadi" ucap naruto. Setelah naruto mengucapkan itu, naruto masuk ke ro bekan dimensi itu.

TBC

Hmm, terima kasih yang udah mau baca, me-review dan nge-fav ff saya. Tak ku sangka lumayan juga yang minat baca ff ini, maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata yang ancur nggak dapat di pahami dan jelek ini. Tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan

REVIEW-nyaa


End file.
